


newbie

by hajimesh (sigynwrites_13)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, Emo Bokuto Koutarou, F/M, Fluff, Mentioned Konoha Akinori, Volleyball, bokuto x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26533552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigynwrites_13/pseuds/hajimesh
Summary: u go see a game of his for the first time, ending totally in awe at his skills. lucky for you, you manage to make your senpai notice u
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou & Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 111





	newbie

**Author's Note:**

> a lil something since our precious owl boy's bday is this sunday<3

Even as an alumn of Fukurodani’s High School, you never attended the volleyball games.

You didn’t really see the point since you didn’t know anyone from the team, and you’d be busy with your own club. That was until the school hosted a small tournament between other Tokyo’s schools.

Many buses arrived all throughout the morning, boys and girls with their respective school’s uniform making their way to the gymnasium so they could be sorted to their accommodations.

You had volunteered as part of the staff, since you needed the extra points in one of your classes, and would constantly be switched between tasks all throughout the tournament.

The baseball games were entertaining, at least from what you could observe while you ran the food stand. But you had heard that the big deal was the volleyball team.

Apparently they were having a match against a well-known rival, Nekoma’s volleyball team, later that day. 

“L/N-san!” a classmate of yours ran to you, a clipboard on their hands. “We need you at the visitor's stands.”

Nodding your head, you quickly made your way to the other side of the gymnasium and climbed the stairs. You were instructed to guide the students to their seats and make sure everything was under control.

Occasionally, you would ask them to stay away from the railing or give them directions to the bathroom, but overall they weren’t causing any trouble.

Suddenly, Nekoma’s students roared as they saw their volleyball team enter the court, frantically cheering and waving at them. 

Fukurodani’s students weren’t any better.

The other side of the gym echoed with cheers and chants as your team walked in and started warming up.

Everyone around you seemed to know their way around, and it wasn’t like you would ask them to keep quiet since the entire place trembled with the student’s screams. So you took it as your chance to stand near the metal barricade and watch the game in front of you.

“ _Nice receive!_ ”

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi called the captain as he set the ball for him.

_ Bokuto-senpai _ . You remembered seeing him around school a few times, he was a year older so it wasn’t that often.

He had a wicked smile while he ran towards the ball. His arms raised, looking as if ready to fly, and then he jumped so high you couldn’t stop your mouth from dropping open. You had barely blinked when you heard a loud slam, the ball bouncing out of the court.

You couldn’t believe your eyes.

_ Was he real? _

It didn’t take long to hear the cheers and applauses from the opposite side of the gym, and groans and curses from behind you. It was amusing, and you felt a weird swirl of pride.

The game went on, both teams close to each other, and you were left on the tips of your toes for the entire game.

Both teams had won one set, making the next one the decisive one.

To your school’s bad luck, the captain seemed to have a bit of trouble as the tall middle blocker from Nekoma started stopping his spikes with more ease.

Your peers seemed worried as the once hype and loud captain stood hunched over with the saddest look on his face.

The game went on and your brows furrowed when you noticed how the players seemed to ignore their captain’s presence, including Akaashi.

Nekoma was ahead by five points, making Fukurodani’s coach ask for a time out.

Akaashi knew it was time.

He started giving his speech which still surprised the rest of the team with how he could come up with new reassuring words every single game.

“Besides,” Akaashi paused, hoping this last push worked in their favor. “There’s a girl who seems amazed by your skills.”

Bokuto’s eyes widened and before he could ask where, the setter pointed towards the stands. His eyes followed Akaashi’s finger and connected with a worried pair of ones.

How did Akaashi spot you? Easy. You were the only calm one with Fukurodani’s grey colors in a sea of red.

“Akashe, who is she?”

“L/N-san, a second year,” Akaashi explained. “I have never seen her at our games, she must be very impressed by your skills, Bokuto-san.”

His words were the last push Bokuto needed, instantly perking up, and his eyes gleaming with determination.

“Oho, Akashe. She hasn’t even seen the rest!”

Bokuto marched towards the court, ready to show off his skills and impress his pretty kohai watching him.

The game resumed and everyone was silently wishing the motivation was good enough for their captain. A ball was set perfectly by Akaashi, now it was all in Bokuto’s hands. 

You watched as he jumped and spiked right between the court's line and the blocker’s hand, earning a point.

“Hey, hey, hey!” he squatted down, pumping his fists in the air and sporting a boyish smile.

You couldn’t help but scream in delight along with half of the gym, clapping your hands in front of you. You felt the adrenaline pumping through you, and heightening your senses.

He had to be the most amazing volleyball player you had ever seen.

Granted, you haven’t seen many of those, but you were sure he was something else.

The third set ended in your favor, Fukurodani barely winning against Nekoma.

Both teams thanked everyone’s presence and then, to your surprise, mingled with each other. The idea of them being friends didn’t cross your mind before but it made sense.

Once you made sure the stands were empty and clean, you made your way downstairs and to the main hall; just as the team emerged from the court’s door.

You unconsciously stopped in your tracks, catching their attention at the sudden movement.

You yelped, not used to their stares. “Congratulations on your win!”

A chorus of _'thank you’s'_ came from them, your face contorted in embarrassment as you slowly lifted your trunk from the bowing stand you took.

They continued making their way outside while you awkwardly waited on the same spot. Almost everyone had left, but then three more appeared from the gym’s doors.

Konoha and Akaashi, along with Bokuto walked towards you as they too made their way outside.

Bokuto instantly recognized you and knew that was his chance.

“Hey!,” he waved excitedly at you, making your eyes widen. “Was that your first time watching us play?”

His straightforwardness intimidated you, causing your heart to pound faster. “Y-yes, Bokuto-senpai.”

His eyes widened at the title while Konoha and Akaashi tried to cover their snickers. The interaction between you two was way too amusing for them.

“You should come more often, we appreciate all the cheering we can get,” he said with a cheeky grin, his hands resting on his hips.

You smiled, somewhat relieved that you were welcome to attend their matches. “Of course.”

After excusing yourself, you hurriedly walked away as you felt the weight of Bokuto’s eyes on your back.

He promised himself that the next time he saw you, he’d ask for your number.


End file.
